


Anyone at all?

by josh_u_r_dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Kinda sad but happy at the end?, Short, Suicidal Thoughts, i dont know how to tag this, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off me being sad and, the show I went to about a mouth back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone at all?

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for suicidal thoughts 
> 
> Not proof read  
> This is kinda based of the show I went to,   
> hope you enjoy

I walked deeper, and deeper into the forest until, I tripped, falling onto the damp ground. The trees around me blocked most of the sunlight, almost leaving me in complete darkness. I stood up but, only to sink back down onto my knees when, tears sprung to my eyes; it wasn’t that I was hurt- I was alone. No one really cares about me, because who would when I was this broken? 

They all left me.

I leant against a tree, letting my sobs shake my body, as a clap of thunder rolled across the sky. Slowly rain made its way through the leaves, soaking the ground and everything on it; including me. The water started falling with more force, leaving me drenched, alone, and crying into the nothingness.

“Is there anybody out there!?” but of course, nothing but silence replied. 

I was alone.

The world was better off without me.

  
  


-.-

 

I sat at my piano playing the first few chords, singing the first few lines.

“Am I the only one I know, waging my wars, behind my face and above my throat?” I looked out over thousands of people.

“Shadows will scream I’m alone,” I glanced over at, Josh, who smiled back at me knowingly. The kids in front of me screamed, and sung the lyrics back. The drums kicked in and  took a deep breath.

“Is there anybody out there!?” but this time, the screams and cheers of the crowd answered.

I was not alone. 

I was alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading,  
> and I hope it wasn't to bad
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> If this sucks you can yell at me on my tumblr @josh-u-r-dun
> 
> Thanks again frens


End file.
